


Changing Targets

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [116]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: All holidays have to end.





	Changing Targets

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 534: Target.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Changing Targets

~

Slowly, the world came into focus. Warm, safe, Draco’s arms around him, Harry couldn’t think to save his life. Breathing Draco in, he let his mind drift. 

“Welcome back.”

Sighing, Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck. “Did I go somewhere?”

Draco laughed. “Yes. I think I made you lose consciousness there for a bit. Me and my magical arse.” 

Grinning, Harry kissed Draco’s neck. “I can’t argue with that.” 

“No? Damn.” Shifting, Draco threw a leg over Harry’s hips. 

“You _wanted_ me to argue?”

“Not really.” Draco hummed. “I just like keeping things…spicy.” 

Harry snorted. Understanding Draco was a moving target. 

~

They dosed, occasionally waking up to kiss and cuddle, and when the sun rose, Harry was feeling rested. 

“One more day,” said Draco. 

“Until we return to the Ministry? Yes, I was just thinking that, too.” Yawning, Harry sat up. “It’s going to be a tough to go back to working all day long, to having to meet targets and write reports.” 

Rolling onto his back, Draco smirked up at him. “Then maybe we shouldn’t do it. Maybe we should refuse to go back.” 

“And do what?” asked Harry. 

Folding his arms behind his head, Draco hummed. “Anything we want.” 

~


End file.
